


made bare

by poetdameron



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attack of the Horny Daniel, Beard burns, Beardy Johnny, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Handyman Johnny, Happy Ending, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot Twists, Podfic Welcome, Porn With Plot, Smut, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: They had been months into their agreement when Daniel knew he wanted more. Today, he was going to seduce one Johnny Lawrence, handyman.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 38
Kudos: 217





	made bare

**Author's Note:**

> What? Another fic in less than a month? I'm as surprising as you, don't worry. 
> 
> This was supposed to just be PWP, but plot got in the way and now, I may end up making a series based on this AU. Go figure! And hey! Look at that! I can write things without making them SAD. Enjoy!

He’d been hooking up for quick handjobs and blowjobs with one Johnny Lawrence, handyman, for a few months when Daniel decided he wanted the man to fuck him.

It’d been a long time coming, or at least it felt like that to Daniel.

He looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom, eying his tie as he debated between keeping it or taking it off. 

The neighbor’s music was loud that day, probably one of their early Friday parties that went past midnight and gave him a headache the entire weekend. At least, today, he heard a few voices he recognized, songs he hadn’t heard in a while since he was a young boy in High School and College.

Daniel looked into his own eyes, wondering not for the first time how he had ended up here, in this position.

At first, he didn’t really consider it would be something beyond a hook-up. But he kept seeing him every day, bumping into him all around the building at all hours, and then he had needed a hand with the fridge, and—he just happened to be there. It was his job.

The doorbell rang, making echo around the place.

Daniel looked back like he could see him standing there at his door, then looked into the mirror again, deciding to take off the tie.

“Alright.” He murmured to himself. “It’s just Johnny.”

Except, it was not  _ just  _ Johnny.

In a heartbeat, he was at the door with a huge smile. He opened it to find the scruffy blonde man as always, the one giving him a blank look as every time, but Daniel smiled anyway. He knew better, he knew so much more than they cared to admit.

“Hi again!” He stepped back, letting him in. “I swear, my sink is in love with you. It wants to see you all the time!”

Johnny arched an eyebrow, looking around as if it was the first time he was in Daniel’s apartment and not the millionth.

“Your sink?” He said, looking at Daniel up and down as he closed the door and stood by his side.

His cheeks hurt with how much he was smiling, Daniel was sure he was blushing and he hoped Johnny may like the sight. The blonde had a spark in his eyes, like this was so much fun for him—so Daniel chuckled, gesturing for him to follow into his room’s bathroom as if Johnny didn’t know exactly where everything was in here. 

“Yeah, yeah, I just keep wanting to see you sweating in my bathroom.” He joked.

_ Except _ , Daniel wasn’t joking.

Today, no matter what, he was getting fucked by the building’s hot handyman.

**Made Bare**

It hadn’t been something he actively looked for.

The first time Daniel saw Johnny, the man had been drunk and he had believed him the biggest mess.  _ Why is he living here? _ , he had wondered as he walked into the elevator of their building and locked himself in his apartment.

He’d been divorced for six months when he called in the handyman, giving up on the malfunctioning shower. When he opened the door, Daniel wasn’t expecting him exactly and their first interaction had been a tense one.

After it, he saw him  _ everywhere _ .

From riding the elevator together more than once a week, the lobby, the store around the corner, the damn mall, even a baseball game once. It was ridiculous, how much life seemed to be pushing them in each other’s direction.

By the time Daniel was calling him again, Johnny had been irritated and tired, had kept it civil as much he could but he had picked on his mood and—Daniel wasn’t exactly proud, but it had been funny to tickle that and, suddenly, they were going back and forth for longer than necessary.

“For the love of God, don’t close the door too hard.” Johnny said as he walked out of Daniel's apartment. “I don’t want to come here every week because you can’t keep it together, LaRusso.”

“That’s Mr. LaRusso for you, sir.” Daniel arched an eyebrow. “And it’s your job, remember?”

“God, you rich bitches are so annoying…”

“What did you call me?”

Johnny smiled at him, there was nothing nice about it. He said nothing and only turned around, leaving Daniel with a strange pressure in his chest. He stayed there, watching, until the elevator’s door closed and Daniel couldn’t see Johnny anymore.

“What the fuck?” He asked himself.

And kept asking it as the months passed and he found himself calling and calling, every time with a poorer excuse than before. Teasing Johnny in every interaction, knowing well all he liked was the way Johnny would look at him when annoyed, unable to tell him how he truly felt—waiting to see if he would make it lose it one day.

Which led him to this.

“Fuck—I’m—”

Johnny  _ laughed  _ with his lips around Daniel’s cock, making him frown as he looked up at the ceiling, doing his best not to give him the satisfaction of his moans—but good God, the vibrations of that shitty laugh had driven him closer to the edge. 

He wanted to protest, hit him in the head and get him away, but he couldn’t—his legs felt like jelly, all his will power drained out by the mouth on his cock. And all he could do was to keep moaning.

Daniel closed his eyes, knotting his fingers in Johnny’s hair, moving his hips in rhythm with the bobbing of his head. But Johnny pushed him against the bathroom’s sink with his hands on Daniel’s hips, keeping him still to work him as he pleased.

So he kept moaning loudly, mouth wide open and tears gathering in his eyes as he felt himself closer, and closer—

“Johnny, I’m—” He threw his head down, looking at the man on his knees, the way his head moved up and down—his cock disappearing into his hot mouth. “John—“

The man looked up, ocean blue eyes looking darker as he slightly nodded, encouraging him to lose himself and let go.

“Fuck!”

It was all this was about, letting go.

Daniel put both hands on the sink, finding support as he couldn’t feel his legs working anymore. He kept watching, orgasm building tighter and tighter in his belly until he tensed, closing his eyes hard with his mouth open.

His cock twitched inside Johnny’s mouth, his fingers tightening on his hair as he came with a strong moan that sounded almost like a sob of Johnny’s name.

As always, the man swallowed him whole without complaint, licking him clean until he was whining with oversensitivity.

In the seconds after, Daniel felt himself relax for the first time in all day. He kept his eyes closed, only listening to the beat of his heart and how their breathing slowly went back to normal, syncing.

He heard Johnny stand up, clean up the knees of his jeans. He felt him close, a hand on his waist, another on his chin.

Daniel opened his eyes as Johnny held up his chin gently.

Blinking, Daniel smiled at him. 

Johnny only pecked his lips, they never actually kissed; and even this small peck made Daniel wish they would simply just—truly let themselves in. The man let go of Daniel to look down at the sink he was supposed to be working on. He cleared his throat, turning the water on to see the problem—it started to leak under right away, then to fill up.

“I’m starting to think you plug this on purpose so you can have me sweating like a pig in your bathroom every week...” Johnny said, holding water with both hands to clean his mouth.

Daniel swallowed, tucking himself into his pants again as he cleared his throat.

“There’s better ways to make me come here, you know?” Johnny turned off the water, watching as it stayed in the sink. He sighed. “Alright, let me work this out…” 

He nodded, trying to smile as he still felt himself on cloud nine after the orgasm.

For a second, Daniel stopped breathing as he stood at the door’s frame, watching the man get into action as if he hadn’t been sucking Daniel’s brains out his dick just a minute ago. He opened his mouth to say something, make him step into the bedroom and—

He had come  _ again  _ with that amazing beard, almost as if he knew the kind of effect it had on Daniel. 

It had been a while since he let it grow, nowadays Johnny showed up with a clean face that Daniel would often see in dreams and fantasies, especially those he would never talk about with anyone. Not even the man himself.

But this… This was a golden opportunity, and Daniel was sure of it more than ever. He couldn’t let this man go today until he gave him what he has been wanting for  _ months _ .

“LaRusso?”

Waking up from his little mental ramblings, Daniel blinked as he licked between his lips before opening his mouth—he chuckled, shaking his head before clearing his throat to speak.

“Why would I plug this on purpose?” He said, leaning his back on the door’s frame. “You think I like some sweaty guy in the one place of the whole apartment I don’t like people in?”

Johnny came out from under the sink just to give him a  _ look _ . 

In the silence, Daniel narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to say anything. 

The man shook his head, going back to work as Daniel sighed, feeling the tension in his body spread around like fear. He could feel it; he was starting to back off. Daniel needed to do something or else—he would lose his chance, the sudden bravery he had woke up with that day.

“This shit’s a mess…” The man said, Daniel bit his bottom lip as he admired his torso and the way his old t-shirt was clinging to his body.

Why was he so damn sweaty? It always drove Daniel insane, that he would be so attracted to a man like this. And what was it really? He’d been a pretty guy in the old pictures his friends tagged him in on Facebook, a handsome young man other times—longish hair and incredible hips, the long legs, the thick thighs—and he was just—

He was  _ such  _ a man now.

Daniel wanted him.

The amount of his desire was  _ stressful _ . He’d been a mess for weeks when he realized how bad it had become, how bad it had always been. But now, it was decided.

He was gonna get this man to finally fuck him  _ today _ .

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

“Mhm.”

Daniel walked out, almost jogging into his kitchen to run from the strong smell of Johnny’s cologne with his. His bathroom was always a nightmare for the next few hours once he was done--the air impregnated with his smell, sweat, Daniel’s own smell, what they’d been doing just minutes ago…

“Fuck.” He swallowed, willing himself to stop being silly.

He was a grown man, he was fortynine for crying out loud. The fact that he had a  _ crush  _ on some guy he regularly had hookups with—Daniel never imagined to find himself in this situation, not even in his wildest dreams.

“Get on your game, LaRusso…” He murmured to himself, opening the fridge to get Johnny something to eat.

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek as he took out all he needed for a jam and cheese sandwich, thinking of the way Johnny often looked at him, how he always came even when Daniel would call for the most ridiculous things imagined to mankind.

Luck was on his side, because Johnny smiled at him the same way he had since they met: confident, as if the sight of a doe eyed Daniel was  _ fun _ —so damn playful, that shit-eating grin sending waves of electricity all around his body, filling places Daniel didn’t even knew he could feel desire in.

Daniel could tell Johnny wanted this, too. 

In the way he would often squeeze his asscheeks, how sometimes he’d get a finger in the crack of Daniel’s ass while blowing him, the times he would get on top of Daniel and move his hips over his, rubbing their cocks together—coming in each other’s bellies.

For a second, he closed his eyes, breathing in and out.

He knew Johnny wanted him as much as Daniel wanted the handyman.

Boy, was today gonna be the day.

* * *

It started slowly.

Daniel had always been attracted to Johnny. He was a handsome man, no one could deny that.

But his desire for him had been mostly dormant the first times. It wasn’t until he started to look at him closer, realize how much he liked seeing him around his place putting shit together, that Daniel’s brain turned off and his gut started to take control.

And then—

The beard had made him stare. Daniel was sure Johnny noticed that time, and the next, and the next. 

But he’d been staring because he just—he couldn’t stop thinking what it would feel like on his skin. How would it feel to pass his hand on it, if it would burn on his neck, left marks on his thighs. It was a distracting thought, an exhausting one when he was alone, and Daniel—

He had brought Johnny a beer as he worked the day it first happened.

As they went on with their usual banter, they had gotten closer to the point Daniel could smell the man, notice how sweaty he was, hear every time he swallowed the long sips of his beer. 

Somehow, the conversation had gone silent, eyes meeting over Johnny’s bottle as he finished the drink while Daniel played with his own fingers behind his back, nervous with the intensity of their staring game.

Johnny licked his lips, hooking a finger on Daniel’s belt to pull him closer and he let it happen. He let it happen as the man left the bottle on Daniel’s dresser in his bedroom where he’d been installing the TV—and then, Daniel was looking at himself in the mirror.

He saw Johnny move behind him, hands on his hips as he put a knee between his legs, lips on his neck as he kissed his way up to his ear.

“Tell me to stop.” He’d said, making Daniel swallow.

All he could do was shake his head no.

Daniel’s back against Johnny’s chest, he saw as the man’s hands untucked his shirt, undoing his belt and fly, getting a hand in his boxers. Soon, he was moaning against his reflection as Johnny jerked him off, thrusting his hips against his ass in rhythm with his hand.

They were a mess of sweat and come, no words between them but an unspoken agreement of never talking about it—until there was another time, and another, and another.

Suddenly, all Daniel could think about was the next time he would see Johnny, even if it was just in passing to tease him about anything, to make him laugh and shake his head as they walked in opposite directions, or went into the elevator while the other was leaving.

He thought of the heaviness of him on his ass, the firm touch of his hand, his mouth on his skin, on his cock, his thighs, his ass—he thought of it as he missed it at night, alone in his room, biting his bottom lip to not make a noise.

It was there when Daniel decided what he wanted next.

He’d always been in the giving end of things, with girlfriends and men he was with in College. With his ex-wife. If this was only curiosity, Daniel didn’t mind—he wanted this guy, he wanted that weight on him, that firmness he felt that first time in him. 

So, the second he saw his sink was malfunctioning again, he made the call.

* * *

Daniel watched Johnny eat in silence.

The man always accepted his food, looked shy entering the kitchen and eating whatever Daniel had put together even if they’d been at this for a while. He never complained of anything Daniel gave him, and he always remembered with a smile the way Johnny had blushed when Daniel said months ago he cooked everything he always ate.

_ That’s intimate _ , a voice supplied in his head.  _ That’s why he blushed, he doesn’t do intimacy. _

This time, Daniel sat with him at the table in silence, watching him with a little smile as he ignored the voice inside his head.

“Are you okay?” The man asked.

Daniel blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat. “Yeah, absolutely. Why—why do you ask?”

He stared at him for a few seconds, chewing slowly and eventually swallowing. “You’ve been looking at me weird all day.”

“I—“ Daniel chuckled. “No, I haven’t.”

Johnny nodded. “Yes, you have.” He said. “What’s going on?”

_ I want you to fuck me. _

Daniel forced a smile, willing his cock to shut the hell up—he swallowed before licking his lips, thinking of what to say, thinking maybe he should back off, or maybe he should just go for it.

“It’s nothing.” He shrugged. “I’ve been having problems sleeping—“  _ because I’ve been dreaming of you and doing myself is not enough anymore _ , “so I’m just working on autopilot.”

If he believed him or not, Johnny didn’t show. He nodded and kept eating, Daniel sighed and stood up—looking into his fridge.

“You want a beer?”

Johnny made a  _ tsk  _ sound with his tongue. “I’m not supposed to drink while working…”

“Yeah, sure.” Daniel rolled his eyes, taking said beer out. “Here.”

He couldn’t help the smile on his face, seeing Johnny shake his head at the same time he took the beer and opened it. The man sent the cap flying across the kitchen and into the bin on the other side, making Daniel giggle like every time, like he hadn’t seen it before.

“You want me to lose my job, it’s what you want.” Johnny said with a sigh before taking a big sip.

Daniel watched him drink as he went to sit down again, this time closer, fixated on the way his Adam’s Apple moved with every swallow. He blinked, looking up at the man when he left the beer on the table.

“Are you sure you’re okay, LaRusso?”

“Yeah…” He cleared his throat, slowly moving his hand towards the bottle. “I’ve had a lot of paperwork in the dealership, so my ex-wife has been particularly angry with me lately.”

Johnny chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s on you.” He said, making Daniel sigh. 

He always enjoyed hearing of his messy interactions when she was around. They had made everything perfect for them to never have to cross paths while working during the divorce— but he had missed a few things last week, and she had come talk to him directly.

Daniel had to admit, Johnny was right. This one was absolutely on him.

“Look, man…” Daniel sighed again, passing a hand through his hair, the other playing with the condensation of Johnny’s bottle. “I’ve been so distracted lately, It’s not— It’s not exactly a excuse, but—“

“Yeah, you look like you need a good fuck.” Johnny nodded, taking a napkin. 

Daniel gasped almost involuntarily, looking at the man. But he stood up without looking back, taking the plate to the sink. 

He wasn’t wrong. That was the idea, after all.

This was his chance—if he wanted today to be a success, it was now or never.

Daniel watched Johnny wash the plate quickly before looking at him again, just in time to see Daniel drink from his beer.

Johnny said nothing, just watched as Daniel took a long sip as slowly as he could, eyes on the man’s face, wanting to see every expression as it happened. His eyes looked darker from where Daniel sat. 

He kept the bottle near his lips as he smiled, and Johnny cleared his throat.

“I’m gonna—go finish that.” He said, looking away. 

“Yeah, please…” Daniel smiled, leaving the beer on the table as he felt his cheeks redden.

“Thanks. It was good.” He said, sounding almost shy.

This dude had been on his knees sucking his cock like an hour ago, but still blushed while saying ‘thank you’ and watching him drink from his bottle of beer even after having swallowed his come.

It made Daniel smile even wider. He bit his bottom lip to not look like a creep.

“You’re welcome.”

Johnny nodded again, passing a hand over his beard. Daniel followed the movement, blinked as he walked away into the hallway. But the man turned, looked at him with one of his shitty smirks.

“I mean it, you know.” He said, Daniel’s heart jumped in his chest.

“What?”

Johnny pointed at him with a finger. “Get dicked. You need it.”

“Johnny…” He murmured, feeling his face burn.

The man laughed, walking away without waiting for an answer as Daniel groaned.

Did he need to bare his ass and offer it to him for this man to understand? He let his head fall into his arms on the table, sighing deeply before deciding to stand up and try something else.

* * *

When he was in college, he did a lot of things Daniel would never tell anyone about.

Everyone around him acted like they knew what they were doing, and so he’d done his part too. And all those times, he’d been there for others, willing to learn what they wanted without really thinking— _ what about me? _

It had cost him years, but Daniel had learned to open up and want.

The best years of his marriage were when he let himself be helped and held, and the moment he stopped letting in—Daniel had been divorced for six years now. 

He had always been a loner, but the first months after the divorce were brutal. Having to adjust again to a quiet life alone had seemed like an abysm he wasn’t ready to face.

But then, he had called in the handyman and suddenly, he had a lot in mind.

The music outside the apartment was still going. A strange mix between country and 80s ballads, then electronic and pop.

Sighing, he came into his bedroom and looked into the bathroom where Johnny was crouching, watching under the sink as the water fell.

“Turn it off.” He said.

Daniel moved to do as told. Johnny started to put his tools back in its box. “It’s done.”

“Uh,” Daniel swallowed, looking down. “Okay. Thank you!”

“Mhm.” He closed the box, looking up at him. “Do me a favor, stop plugging that shit. There’s better ways to ask me to eat your food.”

It sounded like something else. Daniel’s cheeks burned.

“Uh, okay.”

“Yeah.”

There was something in the air. He couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Okay.” Johnny repeated, slowly standing up until he was in front of Daniel.

They didn’t actually kiss. They didn’t name this. They gave each other blowjobs and handjobs, and did some more on his couch from time to time, always under the excuse of Johnny coming in to fix something else instead of Daniel’s mood.

“Need anything else, Mr. LaRusso?”

But this man made him lose himself in the best way. He could let go of anything in his head with his hands on him, lips on his skin. 

Daniel bit his bottom lip as he nodded, putting both hands on Johnny’s chest. He felt him take a deep breath at the contact, his eyes looked into Johnny’s before he spoke again.

“Thank you, Mr. Lawrence…” He moved his right hand up and down gently, Johnny’s breath getting heavier with each caress. 

“Well?”

He swallowed, hooking a finger on Johnny’s tool-belt. “I may need some help,” he got to say. Daniel licked his bottom lip, then bit it as Johnny’s eyes followed each little movement, “with… what we talked in the kitchen?”

“Uh…”

Daniel pulled on the belt, feeling braver at the sight of a very spellbound Johnny. “You know what I mean?”

The man visibly swallowed, arching an eyebrow at him. “You’ll have to say it, baby.”  _ Shit _ . Johnny gave him his shit-eating-grin. “What do you want?” 

He chewed on the inside of his bottom lip. 

Daniel shook his head, fisting his hands on Johnny’s shirt before pulling him against his body.

“I want you to fuck me, John.”

He leaned on Daniel’s face, going for a kiss that never was—instead, Johnny put their foreheads together and breathed heavily, nodding as Daniel walked backwards into the bedroom.

They didn’t kiss. 

Even here where no one would know what they did, where they could just be, they didn’t kiss.

“No, no—” Daniel chuckled at the confusion on Johnny’s face when he turned away from the bed. “Here...”

He guided them to his dresser like the first time. Johnny blinked a couple of times, looking at his face for answers. But all Daniel gave him was a smile and his hands on his belt again, pulling him closer.

Johnny cradled his face, every time closer to finally kiss him, but he still didn’t. Instead, he pushed Daniel against the dresser and kissed his jaw, making a path down his neck.

He sighed with closed eyes, enjoying the tickles the beard gave him, the thrill of what they were to do soon making his body shiver just a little.

But the man stopped, looking past Daniel to something behind him. When he looked back, Daniel was met with his own eyes in the mirror and Johnny’s knowing smile.

“So that’s what you want…” The man chuckled, looking him in the eyes when Daniel turned again to face him. “You want to see yourself, like the first time.”

He blinked, mouth slightly open as Johnny spoke. He had such gorgeous eyes, all dark and filled with want thanks to Daniel. So he nodded.

“Fuck.” Johnny said, turning him around in an abrupt movement. “You’re into this?” Daniel looked back at him, but Johnny shook his head. “Not at me, there—“ He made Daniel look at the mirror. 

They made such a picture: their completely different ways of dressing, the mess of Johnny’s hair and the neat way his was done with a line on the side—Johnny’s beard and Daniel’s clean face.

He sighed with closed eyes as Johnny went back to kiss his neck, sucking on the skin and leaving marks he’ll be obsessing over once they were done. 

Daniel moved his head to one side to give him more space, moaning softly at the sensation of teeth on the sensitive spots Johnny knew so well now. He felt him untuck his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it from the bottom to the top as he kept mouthing at Daniel’s neck.

“John…” He sighed, feeling the cloth slide down his arms and shoulder. 

Johnny kissed his left shoulder, teeth gracing the skin there as he lifted his undershirt. Daniel helped by lifting his arms, watching as Johnny sent the cloth flying behind them without a care in the world.

Hands caressed the exposed skin of his sides and chest, gently coaxing him into bending over. Biting his lip, Daniel leaned down, purposely brushing his ass against Johnny’s crotch. The man chuckled as Daniel rubbed his ass on him gently, anxious to finally get there.

“Fuck…” Johnny murmured, Daniel smiled, feeling his hard-on against his ass.

The man took him by the hips, keeping him there as he put a knee between his open legs. Daniel looked up at the mirror, his face greeting him with a slight blush and blown eyes looking darker by the second—

An electric thrill went around his body, he felt himself tremble again as he heard the tool belt fall to the ground and saw Johnny’s hand opening his belt and pants, just like the first time.

But unlike then, Daniel looked at himself without shame now. 

He frowned a little as his pants and underwear went down his legs, moving out of them once they pooled at his feet. The air filled his skin with goosebumps, nipples hardening at sensation.

“Damn,” Johnny licked between his lips, looking down at Daniel’s naked body. 

Johnny took him gently by the shoulders, making him stand again and put his back against his chest. Their height difference was more visible like this, the contrast between his nakedness and Johnny’s fully clothed, and bigger, body made him shudder.

“Uh,” Daniel jumped slightly as Johnny took him in one hand, slowly stroking him as the two of them followed his movements in the mirror. “Johnny—”

“Relax…” He kissed the middle of his shoulder blades loudy. “Let me show you a good time.”

He swallowed, willing himself to remain calm as he Johnny kept the tortuous pace of his hand. He jerked him slowly, passing his thumb over the slit gently as he kissed his back and shoulders. 

Once he had promised Daniel to kiss every corner of his body. Johnny had said he’d count every birthmark, name them and follow them like a map. It had made Daniel laugh, but now it made him shudder as the man kept kissing as much of him as he could.

Johnny stroked him just a bit faster, the firm grip of his touch kept him in the moment as Daniel slowly bent down again until Johnny got the memo and let go of his cock.

He saw the man get on his knees through the mirror, and Daniel looked down at his dresser, eyes searching for the bottle of lube he left there earlier. He felt one of Johnny’s big hands on his left cheek, Daniel bit his bottom lip and took the bottle to pass it to his partner.

“Where do you…?”

Daniel passed him the bottle immediately, eyes on his own in the mirror. He heard Johnny chuckle, taking the bottle while moving his other hand to his hip.

“Oh you have it all planned, don’t you?” He said, kissing his right cheek. 

“You sound like you don’t know me…” Daniel said with a smile, he was sure Johnny was rolling his eyes behind him.

But instead, he felt the man nose at his hips, small kisses following his gentle explorations as he heard the bottle being uncapped. Daniel took a deep breath, trying his best to keep himself relaxed—one thing was once and twice fingering himself, just for the curiosity of it all, but another was to have someone do it for him.

Daniel bit his bottom lip, Johnny separated his ass-cheeks with both hands and he could see him in his mind, looking at his entrance. His face was burning with the idea, Daniel let his head hang as he felt the tip of a finger gently circling his entrance.

“For how long have you planned this?” Johnny asked, putting pressure on his movements. “I bet you went through different scenarios, different options…”

“John—” He warned, thought he wasn’t sure what he would do to shut him up. It wasn’t as if Daniel wanted him to stop what else he was doing.

“You must have seen it all in that noisy head of yours.” He chuckled. “Did you touch yourself?”

Outside, the neighbors were listening to Modern Love, and David Bowie’s voice distracted him enough before sighing in pleasure, throwing his head front.

He bit his bottom lip, thinking of each night he thought of himself right here, with this man, doing this that was finally, finally happening. 

Johnny put more pressure on, the flesh gave in and Daniel sighed at the sensation of the tip of his finger gently entering him. The lube didn’t feel cold as it did when he was doing this to himself—it had warmed up with Johnny’s soft caresses, and Daniel’s mouth opened slightly more as he let his finger in slowly.

“Did you?” The man insisted.

Daniel blinked, nodding. He heard Johnny take a long intake of air.

“How?”

“What?” He asked, voice shaking. 

“How did you touch yourself, LaRusso?” Johnny asked before kissing his cheek again. “Did you stroke your dick? Did you fuck your fist? Did you finger yourself moaning my name?”

Johnny’s finger was now entirely inside him and all Daniel could do was moan as the man took out his finger, then went in again. He kept repeating the movement for a few seconds, hooking it inside as if searching for something.

“So?” He insisted still, Daniel bit his lip harder. “How was it?”

He felt a second finger slowly come in, making him arch his back as he moaned louder. Thankfully, the neighbors were still going strong with their party, the music was only an echo in his room—but it certainly quieted down his moans as Johnny thrusted into him with both fingers, going faster each time until he found a rhythm that had Daniel moaning with closed eyes.

The man scissored his fingers inside him, hooking them after as he moved them around, heavily panting against his skin.

“You’re taking it so well…” He said, spanking his left cheek.

It didn’t hurt but Daniel gasped in pleasure, bending himself more as if to offer his ass. Johnny laughed, sounding amused—it sent electricity all over Daniel’s body as he kept fingering him until he—he hit something, something in Daniel that had him opening his eyes and mouth wide, moaning throatly.

“There it is…” He could almost hear the smile on Johnny’s voice.

“Please—” Daniel moved his hips, wanting him to just— “ _ Please _ , please—“

He saw the man stand, his fingers still going in and out of him, hitting his prostate that was making him see stars and lose what little control he had left. Johnny kept his eyes on his fingers, pouring more lubricant on them before slowly introducing a third finger into him.

“Shit—” Daniel moaned, closing his eyes as he fisted his hands over the dresser. “Fuck, fuck, fuck—”

Johnny peppered his back with kisses. The gentle caress of his lips felt almost like an apology, as if he understood the discomfort of the stretch in spite of being so careful. He kept moving his fingers in and out, slowly going faster until Daniel’s moans were only asking for more.

He’d done this to himself a couple of times, first when he was young and curious in college. More often here, in this apartment as he spent the nights alone, thinking of the same handyman each time, moaning his name loudly as he was doing now.

The man nosed at his back, kissed his shoulder and bit the space between it and Daniel’s neck as he arched it to give him more access, hoping he’d leave a mark—something to remind him of today as he felt undone and known.

“Tell me,” Johnny murmured in his ear, “tell me how you touch yourself.”

“Uh,”

“Come on—” He kissed behind his ear. “Tell me how to please you, Daniel.”

His name on his lips took his breath away.

Daniel opened his eyes, looking at themselves in the mirror, the picture they made now as they were halfway where he wanted them.

Firmly, he took Johnny’s free hand and guided it over his belly, up his chest. He put it over his peck, using Johnny’s finger to circle his right nipple.

The man pinched it, making him gasp as he nodded in approval. He moved to his other nipple and repeated the action, Daniel moved his hips in time with Johnny’s fingers, desperately trying to fuck himself.

“Pleeeease…” He begged again, “please, please—Johnny—”

“What do you want?

Even though the touch of his cock against the wood of the dresser was uncomfortable, Daniel took pleasure in it—the pain was worth it, it was a reminder that this time it was real and it was even better than all he imagined before.

“Fuck—fuck—fuuuck…” Daniel moaned, taking Johnny’s hand again to put it on his neck. 

Daniel swallowed, hoping Johnny would— “Like this?” He pressed on his neck, Daniel swallowed and enjoyed the closed sensation of his throat. “Yeah?” He nodded.

“Johnny,” He moaned, putting his own hand over Johnny’s to keep it there, “please…”

“Uhm,” The man kissed his jaw, his cheek, all he could reach while holding him by the neck, gently pressuring. “You want my cock?”

Daniel nodded, the wet sounds of Johnny’s fingers fucking him was driving him crazy—hen needed to feel him in him. 

Now.

His fingers left him. The empty sensation made Daniel whine, Johnny pressed harder on his throat as he got himself out his jeans with one quick hand. Daniel arched his back, all he wanted was to be filled once and for all.

“Have you done this before?” Johnny asked, Daniel swallowed. “Daniel?”

“I—” He cleared his throat, trying to not get distracted by the usage of his name. “I told you, in college—”

“Yeah, you fucked your friends.” The man said, letting go of Daniel’s neck. He saw him through the mirror, the way he was pouring lube on his hand. “Have  _ you _ been fucked?”

He only shook his head.

Johnny groaned behind him, slicking his cock with long strokes of his hand. “Fuck, baby—”

“Please—”

The man pulled his right cheek apart, positioning himself in his entrance. “All this for me.” He smiled, Daniel swallowed as the tip went in easily. “You’ve been wanting this for so long,”

“Johnny!” He whined. Not the time for monologues.

“you should’ve told me before—“ He moaned, slowly going in inch by inch, “I would’ve made you mine since the beginning.”

“Please, please, please—” Daniel chanted, fisting his hands on the wood again with closed eyes.

He could feel everything—the way Johnny was holding back from simply shoving himself in, the heaviness of his thick cock, the burn of the stretch for every inch inside him. 

Daniel leaned his forehead on the dresser, moaning as Johnny kept talking and talking, teasing him until he was completely nested in him. The man stopped for a second, catching his breath with trembling fingers holding Daniel’s waist.

His eyes opened then, breathing in and out, realized just how good it felt, how complete this was—Daniel bit his bottom lip, clenching around Johnny as the man moaned.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He said, holding him firm with both hands on his hips. “Fuck—“

Johnny started to move. He went out almost completely, then in almost as slow as the first time. In and out, gentle at first, in and out until Daniel was moaning again, moving his hips in time with his in search of  _ more _ .

With a loud delighted sigh, Johnny passed his hand over Daniel’s back until he gripped his shoulder, keeping him there as he started to fuck into him harder, deeper.

Daniel moaned, moving his head up as he frowned in pleasure.

He kept his eyes shut at first, enamoured with the burning sensation in his rim, the way Johnny filled him perfectly as if they were made to fit—just like it felt like when they talked, when Daniel remembered their journey before they ever met.

Meeting Johnny had been as usual with everyone else, but getting to know him had felt like meant to be. As if somehow, at some point, they were to look as they crossed paths and end up here—here where he was so close, in him, making him feel full in a way he had missed in long years.

His eyes opened, pupils dilated, when Daniel found himself in the mirror in front of him. The glass fogged up with every exhale, he leaned forward and moaned against the reflection of his mouth, very aware of the pulsing dick inside him.

“Harder—” He said, feeling as Johnny’s hands gripped firmer in his body. “Harder!”

Johnny cursed loudly, a deep groan came out of him as he pounded harder and faster into Daniel. 

He let go of his hips and shoulder, holding onto the dresser as the thrusts became deeper and harder—until he hit his prostate, making Daniel moan something that sounded like Johnny’s name, seeing stars with closed eyes.

“Fuck yeah,” Johnny moaned. “There, baby—let go, let got—”

The dresser moved with them. Each strong thrust into him ripped out a loud moan as Daniel melted into the wood with the power of Johnny’s body over him as he angled himself again, lips on Daniel’s shoulder’s blade, making him feel small—in a  _ good _ way.

Maybe this was why he liked Johnny so much. He was slightly taller and bigger than him, but so were many people—yet, there was an untamed feeling to him that made his gentleness with Daniel and the people around him he cared about so endearing.

It made Daniel feel—not special, or anything like that—it made him feel fortunate.

That Johnny could make even his uglier insecurities look and feel like nothing—here Daniel could be small and treated good without stopping being himself. He could be an asshole and still being held, listened to, made bare as he didn’t feel as if he was betraying himself.

He knew now, as he moaned loudly, that this was never going to be only about sex.

Johnny hit his prostate with every thrust, the sighs and moans coming out Daniel’s mouth becoming part of the music in the air with Johnny’s own sounds—he was gonna come like this, with Johnny’s teeth on his shoulder and his cock hitting the most sensitive parts of him.

He could feel it build in the pit of his stomach every time it tensed with every smooth hit. Daniel kept his eyes closed, words and music making no sense as his dick twitched between his belly and the dresser, he was gon—

“Turn around, LaRusso.” Johnny said, suddenly pulling out of him.

Daniel looked back with a frown, the emptiness making him almost whine or want to murder him. He’d been  _ so _ close and now, his last name was back.

Had he done something?

“Come on, I wanna see you when you come.”

_ This goddamn man _ , he thought.

Blinking, Daniel let out a frustrated sigh that made Johnny chuckle. He turned as told, sitting on the dresser when the man pushed him into it. He sat with open legs, sweat making the skin of his back stick to the mirror. 

Johnny made himself at home between his legs, hooking Daniel’s right knee with his elbow and passing Daniel’s left leg over his shoulder. It was such an uncomfortable position, and yet—Daniel sighed as the man nested himself inside him again, this time losing all gentleness he had before, angling himself until he hit his prostate.

“Fuck!” Daniel moaned, hitting his head with the mirror. 

Johnny smiled at him. “Keep your eyes open, baby.” He licked his lips. “Look at me—“

He sighed, nodding while opening his eyes as Johnny kissed his collarbone and started to thrust into him, building up a rhythm again. His beard burned on Daniel’s skin—later, he'll have red marks in every corner he’d been kissed today. 

The thought, every sensation, every sound made him moan as Johnny kept hitting  _ there  _ mercilessly.

“God, you’re so tight—” Johnny moaned. “Feel so good—so good—”

Daniel wanted to answer, he wanted to talk back at him and let him know how good he felt—the heavy and hard pressure of his cock, the thickness inside him, his big hands on his body, the burn of his beard… it was better than any fantasy he ever had, than every dream. But all Daniel could manage was to moan.

The man leaned their foreheads together, sweat sticking his hair on it, eyes on Daniel’s firmly and—

It felt like he loved him. Even if he didn’t kiss Daniel, if he didn’t use his name—it felt like Johnny loved him and this was more than just claiming him, than sex in one uneventful afternoon.

“God—“ Johnny moaned, leaned on his face as if to kiss him, but like many times before—he didn’t.

He kept his eyes on Daniel as they moaned against each other’s mouths when Daniel started to move his hips with Johnny’s.

Daniel could tell Johnny was getting closer, the erratic way his hips had started to move and the ever louder moans told him so. He bit his bottom lip as Johnny rearranged his legs around his hips, Daniel immediately crossed them on his bottom back, digging his heels on his ass.

“Touch yourself.”

“Johnny—“

“Come on— I, I want to see you.” He said, slowing down as he waited for Daniel to react.

Daniel nodded with trembling hands, pleasure making his movements almost clumsy, but the second he touched his own cock, Daniel gasped with a moan.

“Such a good, obedient boy…” Johnny murmured, making Daniel open his eyes and give him a stern look.

Even here, in the middle of fucking him stupid, the man couldn’t stop teasing him.

Johnny winked at him, angling in just to hit his prostate and make him moan. Daniel’s cock twitched in his hand, he stroked himself in rhythm with Johnny’s slow and deep thrusts; gradually going faster as Daniel felt his orgasm spread all over his body with a loud moan that sounded like Johnny’s name.

White stripes shooted between them, Daniel’s breathing coming out in heavy pants as Johnny didn’t let him rest, hitting his prostate each time, desperate to meet him in the afterglow.

Daniel spluttered nonsense on Johnny’s face, whipping his fingers on his shirt as he clenched around Johnny’s dick. 

The man frowned, groaning as the erratic movements of his hips became more notorious each time, every second Daniel’s body shuddered and tried to trap him inside.

Johnny leaned on his face again, stopping closer to Daniel’s lips. It would be so easy to simply kiss him—but he cradled Johnny’s face instead. 

If Daniel couldn’t kiss him, he wanted to at least have him this close. Johnny mouthed something at him, making Daniel smile as he went in and stilled.

“Fuck!” He moaned, cock twitching as he came inside Daniel, thrusting in once and twice. “Daniel—“

His lips connected with the side of his mouth. Daniel wanted to move and finally kiss him, but Johnny kept his word and only kissed his face, the line of his jaw and down his neck.

The sloppiness of each small kiss made him wish it was different and he had never made that no-kissing rule. Johnny put his forehead on Daniel’s shoulder and breathed in and out, until their breathing was back to normal and the only sound in the room was that of somebody else’s music in the distance.

_ I've been waiting for a girl like you _

_ To come into my life _

The man laughed against his skin, Daniel moved to look at his face but Johnny shook his head, giving his shoulder a loud kiss before finally slipping out of him slowly, both shuddering with the sensation.

“You okay?” Johnny asked, stepping out of his jeans on the floor. 

Daniel nodded.

“Good.” He sighed, smiling at him as he rounded him with his arms again. “Hold on strong.”

Daniel did with his arms around Johnny’s neck, legs around his hips. The man carried him to his bed, gently laying him there—and God, his back was probably going to hurt later after fucking in such a weird position, but it all felt worth it as his body was lax and his head was quiet.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being held until Johnny went away, making him snap his eyes open.

“John?” He asked, looking at the man who had sat on his bed.

“Hey,” he smiled while pretending to not have looked at his watch. Johnny leaned down, half on top of him. “Was it what you expected?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, the tone Johnny had used was way too cocky for his own good. Still, a smile spread on his lips even if he didn’t want to—but he only nodded, unable to truly say how he was feeling as they spoke on his bed.

It was—he felt giddy. Daniel supposed it was silly to feel like this for having sex after all these years, but he still did every time he was with this man. Johnny leaned forward, kissing his forehead sweetly. And they won’t talk about it, no one would mention it later or ever, but it still made Daniel close his eyes and sigh happily.

Johnny took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I need to go.” He said softly. “Can you please not break shit just to text me?”

“Fuck off.”

“I’ll take that as no, then.” He shook his head. “You’re such a little shit, I should stop coming by.”

“Then how are you gonna come?”

“What—” He groaned. “God. Fuck.” He stood up as Daniel laughed, looking for his clothes in the ground. “This is why you’re single.”

“Hey!”

This was one of his best ideas.

He saw Johnny get into his bathroom, then somewhere between leaving the bottle of lube on the dresser, and putting his pants back on—he fell asleep as he heard the front door close, feeling light and  _ stupidly  _ happy.

* * *

The day he realized he had actual feelings for Johnny, was for a very specific reason.

One day, Johnny came with a boy. A neighbor.

Daniel had seen him before. The kid lived with his mother, a nurse, and his grandmother, a nice lady that always made Daniel laugh in spite of not understanding half the things she was saying. He knew the boy didn’t have a father—Johnny would later tell him he never knew him, so his attachment to the blonde had come in admiration for reasons Johnny didn’t seem to understand.

But he did. 

Johnny asked Daniel if it was okay the boy was around as he did some work on the kitchen’s sink, saying he needed to  _ learn _ .

The kid, his name was Miguel, had been all smiles and polite words, had put attention to Johnny’s every movement as he worked on the sink, followed his directions when the man got him to do a few things. By the end of it, Daniel had found himself also putting attention and feeling things he couldn’t explain.

Daniel invited him to eat, too. He made them burgers and sat down with them at the kitchen’s table, watching them talk and listening to Johnny’s laugh every time the boy said something silly. It was… it was nice. 

It was a part of Johnny he wasn’t aware of until that moment. Miguel asked stuff and Johnny answered with a patience he never knew was there.

It had...  _ fascinated  _ Daniel.

It had also awoken something stronger in him.

Seeing Johnny with the boy, the fathernal way he treated him and the way he taught him how to do everything, repeating himself as many times as necessary without ever sounding tired, it had—it had made his stomach fill with air and something else, something flying around.

The stoic man could be patient. He was good with a kid that wasn’t his. Was soft spoken to people he cared for. And he was so very handsome.

It was then when Daniel realized that  _ yes _ .

Yes, this man was it. He was  _ the one _ .

* * *

Daniel woke up with the sound of the front door opening.

He turned on the bed and realized he’d been tucked in, the covers on his body nicely put as the AC snored softly in the bedroom. Daniel snorted, shaking his head as he sat down on the bed, the burn from Johnny’s beard nicely reminding him of what had happened.

Steps approached the room, so he moved quickly to open the drawer from his nightstand, taking out his ring and putting it on.

“Hey,” Johnny said as he entered the room, wearing dressing pants and a white button up that made him smile like an idiot. “Ugh, this is why I don’t dress up.”

“Sure.” He laughed. “You do look great, you know?”

“I know I do,” He sighed, sitting on the bed after leaving his black blazer and a suit carrier hanging on the closet’s door. “How are you feeling?”

Daniel stretched, wondering how red his edges and corners may be after the earlier activities. “Good, actually—I got well fucked today.”

He could feel the man’s eyes on him, Daniel smiled back at him when he saw his shitty smirk and pink cheeks. Johnny took his hand, looking at the ring on it. 

“So…” He started, clearing his throat. Daniel’s heart beat faster with every breath. “How was it?”

His throat felt dry. 

Daniel looked at his bedside table and took the glass he knew would be there. Because Johnny did this all the time—he was the only person in the world allowed to take care of Daniel. Mostly because he wouldn’t allow it any other way. 

He was the only person Daniel couldn’t keep away, be only Superman for. Johnny was the person he could be both, Superman and Clark Kent at the same time.

The memories of the morning came all to him as he drank, a smile creeping its way to his face before he couldn’t help but giggle.

“Jesus—” Johnny swallowed visibly. “Is that like—laughing out of how bad it was, or are you that well fucked?”

“Shut up!” Daniel threw a pillow at him after leaving the glass on the table. “It was great! What is wrong with you? You couldn’t tell?”

Johnny shrugged. “Maybe I like hearing it. Was it?”

Daniel shook his head. “Jerk.” But he moved on the bed, facing him closer. “Yes. It was perfect.” He sighed. “I mean, I’m—no expert in roleplaying, but baby—you took it so serious, I’m... I would be happy to do it again.”

The man blushed, he looked away but still smiled at him, meeting his eyes at the end. “Well, happy anniversary.”

This was, truly, one of his best ideas.

Daniel laughed as Johnny leaned on him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

He closed his eyes, taking in the gentleness of this big, rough looking man. Daniel cradled his face, opening his mouth when Johnny caressed his bottom lip, moaning softly at the sensation of his familiar tongue, the taste that was home.

Johnny laughed against his mouth when they let go, passing his arms around Daniel’s waist, hugging him closer as he was—naked and still filthy for the morning, smelling of Johnny and their bed. He kissed Daniel again, the sounds of their lips together echoing in the room like the music had earlier.

“Happy anniversary, John.” He said after. “Five years, hubby. And you said we wouldn’t last even  _ one _ .”

“I admit this time you were right.” Johnny answered, hugging him closer.

No one would believe him, how sweet his husband could be behind closed doors. But Daniel took a deep breathe, the smell of his cologne familiar and his, his, his/-home.

“So,” Johnny started again, Daniel looked up, “you wanna keep playing or are you making me go into that fancy restaurant you made reservations for?”

“We’re dining well, you’re not escaping this. It’s once a year!”

Johnny sighed, pretending to actually suffer the idea. Daniel smiled at him.

“Just get in the shower. I got your blue suit.”

“The one that hugs my ass nicely?”

Johnny smiled from ear to ear, making Daniel roll his eyes.

How he ended up marrying this man, well—who knows.

* * *

The first time Daniel saw Johnny, he’d been sixteen and new to the Valley.

In truth, they never met. 

Daniel heard of him from Ali, who had dated the two times All-Valley Karate Tournament champion before the Summer when he moved and they started to hang out. Apparently, his mother and stepfather had divorced, and so the woman took her kid across the country like Lucille had taken him.

He wondered once if they had crossed paths as their mothers drove in opposite directions; Daniel going to California, Johnny going to Illinois.

Back then, all he had was a name and photo in Ali’s room he never questioned because he’d been stupidly blinded by her smile and the way she’d be so interested in him. If he had seen it from afar, he would have realized the girl was simply sad—looking for a way to stop missing the guy she had dated for two years.

Daniel didn’t blame her, their short-lived relationship had been haunted by him and Cobra Kai as his friends—well, Dutch, actually—had felt the need to defend what had been Johnny’s once. David Dutch was Daniel’s biggest nightmare back then, with his cheating nature and shitty attitude, it had been genuinely satisfying to kick his face during the tournament that year.

After that, his photo holding his trophy rested at Johnny’s right, two times in a row too, paralleling a guy he never met.

He had thought him a pretty lad with his blonde hair, dashing smile and shining blue eyes—he imagined he would be one of those blondes that body-blushes, one of those boys so charming, it made him sad to think they couldn’t meet.

Daniel thought him a ridiculously handsome man when they finally did. 

With his amazing body, the sharp of his nose and jaw, the longish hair—the fucking hips, the tonned arms, thick thighs and long legs... But he opened his mouth, and Daniel had believed him the biggest fucking asshole in the party.

“You’re the guy that beat the shit out of my friends and ruined our sensei’s reputation.” He had said upon being introduced by Ali during a High School reunion.

Daniel had blinked a couple of times, the memories of John Kreese still haunting him then, even now, and resisted the urge to punch him. It would take him years to know him better, to know Johnny’s sharp tongue was a defense he sometimes couldn’t control—and he had been, and still was, as haunted by that man as Daniel.

But there was a strange spark in Lawrence’s eyes back then. Almost as if he was itching for a fight, as if he was looking for something in Daniel. He let go after a while, not finding it in him—and it had disappointed him. For the rest of the night, Daniel couldn’t help but wonder… what was it?

It passed, like the seasons and the years. And the next time, Daniel thought him the hottest man in the bar.

“You know that guy?” Jessica had asked as they sat on their usual spot. Johnny was laughing loudly, short hair shining golden in the light of the bar. “Hey, Earth to LaRusso!”

He looked at his friend. The redhead had a frown on her face but an amused smile, eying him as she looked at the men behind them. Daniel swallowing, begging she wouldn’t say anything in front of his date. 

Said date took his hand, calling his attention.

“Sorry—“ Daniel chuckled, making the two of them smile. “What?”

“You know the guys at the bar?” Jess asked again, making Daniel look back.

Johnny was there, alright. 

Standing at the bar with who he recognized as the Cobra Kai guys that once beat him for this man he was thinking so handsome, and he shook his head.

He still had that incredibly golden hair, those hips and long legs, the thick of his body—he was fit, he couldn’t help but wonder if he still did karate. Was he throwing around kicks, yelling  _ hi-yah!  _ as he practiced? Daniel swallowed, something warm pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Nah.”

The thing was, they were at a gay bar for Jess’ birthday. What where the Cobras doing in a gay bar? 

He found himself unable to look away every time he became distracted, the girls laughing loudly at their table, Jessica stealing his girlfriend to dance together as he smiled at them from his seat while discreetly looking away, back to the bar.

Johnny caught his eyes then, frozen in time like a movie—and then  _ smirked _ .

It was almost a... playful thing. His stomach had knotted and Daniel had looked away, face burning.

By the time doubt was eating him alive, he saw Johnny walk away with a guy and he  _ knew _ . He knew what they were doing in a gay bar—it didn’t help his situation at all. His mind kept going back to that moment, when Johnny had caught him and all he had done was smile at him like  _ that _ .

It was as if he was daring him—not to say something or criticize him, but to come over. Do something about it. It kept him up at night.

Years and his best friend stealing his girl—it was not stealing when it hadn’t worked out, but the joke was there—later, they were there again: standing in front of each other, wondering how and why their paths kept crossing as if an invisible string tied them together, as if they were meant to find each other over and over again. Here and in any universe.

Johnny looked out of Daniel’s dreams that day. 

Still tall and fit, still thick, still— _ him _ . Bluest eyes he’s ever seen, golden hair short and soft looking, and—Daniel closed his eyes for a few seconds as he remembered, as he had done back then while standing like an idiot at his workplace—then opened them, swallowing. Johnny had such a  _ gorgeous  _ beard.

It was  _ unfair _ .

Blinking, Daniel had walked Johnny into his office at the dealership, talking about his car that had been trashed the night before, about everything but the fact that both were single and there were many unspoken things between them in spite of how little they knew of each other.

He thought it would be the last he’d seen of them, until the elevator’s door of his apartment building opened and there he was again, this time carrying some old lady’s groceries, eying him with surprise and almost annoyance.

“Are you following me around or something?” He had asked, making Daniel frown immediately.

“Excuse me?” Daniel asked. “I live here!”

“What?” Johnny’s frown became deeper. “Since when?”

“... Yesterday?”

“Well,” Johnny sighed, the lady laughing at his side as if she knew exactly what was happening. As it would turn out weeks later, she did. Rosa always did. “Fuck that, I guess.”

By the time they were tired of antagonizing each other, his desire for this man had driven him to his bed. When he saw him with the Diaz family, Daniel knew he had feelings for him. And the moment he met Miguel, the kid Johnny loved like his own child, Daniel knew he was in love.

Two years of their own version of dating and five years of marriage later, Daniel was only grateful for that invisible string.

* * *

“I’ll miss this place.” Daniel said, sighing sadly as he saw the empty space of the apartment he had lived in with Johnny for five years. “And I’ll miss the Diaz every day.”

“It’s not like we’re not gonna see them…” Johnny reminded him, closing the door to the bedroom. “And hey, you’ll have a house full of screaming kids with an angry teenager and little gremlin, so—“

“That little gremlin it’s going to be your son, too.”

Johnny smiled at him, he had that soft spark in his eyes as he walked towards Daniel, taking his hand as they looked at the living area, now stripped of all things. Tomorrow, the moving company will take the old bed and fridge away.

His husband hugged him from behind, leaning his chin on his shoulder.

“You think the kid will be okay with Robby?”

“Yeah…” He murmured. “I’m more worried with how he may take Sam.”

Johnny kissed his neck, then leaned his chin on his shoulder again. “It’ll be fine. She’ll be his sister, too.” He reminded him. “Also, I’m pretty sure Jessica and Amanda are way more excited about us adopting than ourselves.”

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m nervous.”

His husband hugged him tighter. “I know. That’s why I was hoping our little game today would help you relax.”

Daniel turned, putting both hands on Johnny’s shoulders. “It did.” He smiled. “But… this is going to be different from Sam, you know? I’m… I’m Sam’s dad, but she’s Amanda and Jessica’s, too. Anthony is going to be ours, one hundred percent.” He swallowed. “And don’t get me wrong, Sam is my baby and will always be—and I love Robby, and Miguel—but...”

“I know.” Johnny took a deep breath. “This is Shannon giving birth all over again.” He arched an eyebrow, making Daniel laugh. “Except that I’m not going anywhere, and you’re already the best dad in the world. You got nothing to worry about.”

He couldn’t help but hug him, feeling all his preoccupations go away as the man hugged him back.

Come Monday, they will officially be parents to one Anthony LaRusso-Lawrence, but right now all Daniel could do was give this place that was home for so long a last look. 

Johnny took his hand, guiding him out.

**Author's Note:**

> *Finger guns* YEAH, THEY ARE MARRIED! AND IT WAS ROLEPLAY!
> 
> Just to be clear and in case I don't write more of this universe: Daniel was the donor for Sam's conception. She's Amanda's and Daniel's biologically, he's involved in her life, he's her dad. But she's being raised as Amanda and Jessica's kid-- her last name is Andrews. And yeah, Amanda was the girlfriend Jessica "stole", but she was not stolen-- she and Daniel just didn't work out. Robby is Johnny's son, 100%. Miguel is Johnny's not-son-but-yes-because-he's-been-involved-in-his-life-way-too-much-for-many-years. And Anthony will be adopted. I can't take their babies away.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! You can find me for sure on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/lawrussorights), but also sometimes on [Tumblr](http://lawrussorights.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Have a good day, and stay safe!


End file.
